


Little Town

by AbsinthexMind



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Everyone else is still the same gender, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, I use things from both the cartoon and live action movie, Kinda, Love, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert, Sibling Rivalry, a little bit from here, a little bit from there, fluff?, gaston is still an ass, it's all good, male!belle's name is Beau, pretty sure this would be considered fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: With her brothers off in the war, (y/n) and her beautiful sister Emmaline go to live with their Uncle Ambrose in the small French village. There, (y/n) instantaneously falls in love with the smart, handsome, brunette Beau. After some time her brothers come back from the war; with a new comrade in tow: Gaston.





	1. Pt. 1

_Little town_

_It’s a quiet village_

_Everyday like the one before_

_Little town, full of little people_

_Waking up to say. . ._

  
  


“Bonjour!” You call out to Madeleine the florist as she sets up her stall in the town market.

“Good morning (y/n)! Where are those brothers of your’s? You’re hardly ever without them.” She teases as she fluffs the petals of several flowers to make them more presentable.

“They’re around here. It’s a small village after all.” You smile and carry on with your basket which you needed to fill at the market in the middle of town. Normally you were a homebody, but every so often you decided to finally merge yourself with the outside world; which turned out to be not so grand, but you preferred this small, intimate town rather than the bustling streets of big cities like Paris and your old home of Saint-Malo. Paris was where your older sister lived. She enjoyed such commotion that the city had to offer. Your four older brothers, however, chose to stay in the village. The war had taken it’s toll on all of them, making them relish in the quietness of such a small town. Especially your brother Paul who had been badly injured. He’d lost a leg and was now confined to a wheelchair. Paul didn’t mind one bit though. He’d smile and simply say:

_“Hey, I came out alive didn’t I?”_

Which was more than his other comrades could say. You felt lucky that all of your brothers returned alive. Each one had served as a surrogate guardian to you after your parents died. All of you supported each other (you tried to help whenever you could but were often coddled due to being the youngest). The eldest of them all, Etienne, took it upon himself to raise you and the others. Next in line was your sister Emmaline followed by Laur, Paul, Avery and then you. While your brothers were out fighting for their country it was just you and Emmaline. Feeling quite alone the two of you left the city of Saint-Malo and traveled all the way to the small village where your Uncle Ambrose lived. And you’ve lived there ever since and gotten to know the people by name. Everything became routine. 

But one thing- or rather one person- you’d never get used to was. . .

Your body jolts as you walk right into someone. Panicking you begin to apologize profusely. “I’m so sorry, I- Oh. It’s just you. . .”

Gaston.

He doesn’t appear offended in the least bit. Instead he lets out a hearty chuckle. “No harm done! Although you should really watch where you’re going. You might get into real trouble next time.”

Gaston had fought alongside your brothers and was over at your house quite often, drinking and revelling in all the men he had killed. He was considered a war hero to everyone despite his chauvinistic attitude. Gaston happened to be the main reason your sister left for Paris. She absolutely hated Gaston and much to her revulsion Gaston chased after her skirts because she was a dazzling beauty. You didn’t have to worry about such attention from him because as he pointed out quite often you were less dazzling. Well, he hadn’t said it quite as kindly.

“Say, when is that beautiful sister of your’s coming back?” He presses you, blocking your way to freedom.

Frowning you try to find a way around him. “Like I told you before, I don’t know. Perhaps never.” Giving up you turn back around but Gaston is relentless as he follows you.

“It’s quite a shame you didn’t turn out as beautiful as her. Maybe if you tried putting some make-up on you’d look halfway decent.”

You clench your jaw tightly and tighten your fingers around the wicker handle of your basket. “Gee, thanks for that uplifting advice Gaston.”

“Of course!” he guffaws, not noticing your sarcasm. “Since you are the little sister of my fellow comrades and all. I know the last thing your brothers want is for you to become an old spinster, although you seem to bent on becoming one. . .”

“Don’t you have some poor animal to kill?” Momentarily you pivot on your heel with a glare. “I don’t have time to dawdle talking to you. You’ll find my brothers in the tavern if that’s who you were looking for.”

“Ah yes, you wouldn’t want your seat to get cold now would you Gaston?”

You face forward and can’t keep the blush off your cheeks nor the smile. “Beau.”

“Bonjour (y/n).” Beau smiles at you making his warm eyes come to life.

Gaston sneers at the handsome boy, eying the books in his arms. “Reading again I see. How unmanly.”

He takes the comment in stride and smiles icily at the dark haired muscle head. “Harassing (y/n) again I see. Was bothering Emmaline not enough? Hah, and you wonder why she left. You really should take a good long look at your life and-”

Feigning a yawn of disinterest, Gaston folds his arms in front of a barrel of a chest. “I have more important things to do than listen to a pathetic excuse of a man speak like a woman. What a disgrace. A real man would’ve joined the war effort and fought!”

“Yes it’s quite the shame you came back.” Bored himself of the dull altercation, Beau takes hold of your basket and gives you a cheery smile. “Lead the way Mademoiselle.”

“Gladly.” You mutter and shoot Gaston one last glare. The two of you walked side-by-side to the marketplace; the entire time you managed to sneak glimpses of Beau from the corner of your eye. Beau’s good looks put Gaston’s to absolute shame; at least that’s what you thought. Not only that, but he had an incredible heart and was the most intelligent man you had ever met. His long brunette hair was kept tidy in a ponytail that hung off his broad shoulders. He hummed along to a tune that you’d never heard before; lovely nonetheless. Your heart is in a panic when you’re so close to him. You adored him so.

“Don’t listen to what that pig says.” Beau suddenly speaks up, taking your silence as one of woe.

“There is some truth to his words though.”

Beau’s eyebrows shoot up as his eyes widen in disbelief.

“I can never compare to my sister and probably will end up a spinster.” You sadly shake your head as you admit it out loud. “Emmaline has always been the beautiful one. She could have any boy she wants. I’m dull compared to her outstanding brilliance.”

When you turn to Beau there’s a pang in your chest at his sudden gloomy demeanor.

“What’s wrong?”

His lips part, but decides against whatever he was about to say. Beau lets his head droop a margin, his bangs hang loosely.

Wanting to cheer him up you put on a brave facade. “So what books do you have there? Surely you already read all the ones this place has to offer.”

That coaxes a grin from him. “I have. I like rereading them though. I find something new each time.” Shuffling the basket and the books under his arm he shows you one in particular with a tattered burgundy leather cover. “I think you’d like this one.”

“What’s it about?”” You inquire, genuinely interested.

“It’s a beautiful story, one of my favorites.” He’s beaming with enthusiasm that is contagious. With glittering eyes he looks at you hopefully. “Would you like to read it?”

Shyly you concede that you weren’t very good at reading. Your brothers had taught you and your sister but didn’t have the time to teach you beyond the basics.

You really didn’t want to tell Beau who loved reading so much that you couldn’t read anything beyond basic sentences and store signs.

He didn’t give you that expression of disdain though. He continues to smile. “We can read it together.”

Pulse picking up speed from your sheer happiness a large smile splits your face and makes your cheeks sore. “I would love that!”

  
  
  
  


After you finish your shopping you and Beau go back to your house where you find your Uncle Ambrose and brother Paul playing a game of cards.

Paul’s brows quirk up on his forehead, a mischievous smirk curling on his face. You knew all too well that he was about to utterly embarrass you. “(y/n). Beau.”

“Hello Paul. Ambrose.” Beau greets them.

Your uncle’s face matches Paul’s as he stares at the two of you with amusement. “How’s your father Beau?”

“Doing just fine, thanks.”

“What a couple you two make.”

“Paul!” you interjected, but your voice went unheard as Beau laughs and your uncle joins in.

“You’ve always been quite fond of our (y/n).” He muses.

“And vice versa.” Paul wiggles his brows at you suggestively.

Face burning you grab Beau’s arm and steer him back outside.

“They’re both as lively as ever.” Beau comments with a chuckle.

You plop down on a bench outside of your home with a huff. “Too lively.”

He opens the book he showed you and beckons you closer to his side.

  
  
  
  
  


Beau is incredibly patient with you as the two of you take turns reading aloud. Encouraging you when you stumble and your voice fails you; offering assistance with pronunciation. You lose track of time until you realize the orange light that casts over you.

“Ah, it’s gotten late.” You look up from the page to find Beau admiring the sunset. Your heart betrays you and starts throbbing.

“You’re right. I should help uncle with dinner.”

“I suppose I’ve stolen most of your time.” He places a bookmark where you had stopped before closing the book. “I should return you to your family.”

Your smile which had seemed permanent around him falls when you notice several figures walking down the path to your home. Eying them cautiously you pray you won’t find Gaston among them.

“I would invite you to stay, but I know you have your father to get home to.” You watch Beau gather his books.

“Perhaps another time. Maybe you can come over to my house. I know your brothers bring Gaston along sometimes. I would just hate to knowingly subject you to that brute.” Tone clipped he glares at the approaching figures. Silently counting each one. His frown sets deeper. “Looks like one extra.”

You can’t help the unladylike curse that slips from your lips. “Damn.” Your hands fly up to cover your mouth, but Beau laughs.

“An acceptable response.” He jests.

Finally you’re able to make out the details of each face. Beau stays by your side until they reach the gate.

“What’s he doing here?” Gaston glowers.

Etienne ignores the repulsion in Gaston’s words and smiles welcomingly at Beau. “Nice to see you Beau.”

“Yeah, it’s always good to know someone has interest in (y/n).” Avery chirps and pulls open the latch of the gate.

“Oh lord.” You shrink away and regret even more bringing Beau home.

“You don’t want a man like that interested in her. If you could even call him a man. Even a girl like (y/n) deserves someone of higher quality. Of course none could ever compare to me.” Gloating, Gaston sizing up Beau as he steps inside the yard.

With a click of his tongue Laur trails behind. “Come now Gaston. You shouldn’t be so quick to judge a man. And from how good he’s taken care of my sisters, to us Beau is an outstanding man.”

Beau blushes at the compliment until like usual Gaston ruins the moment.

“I bet he was just trying to win over Emmaline.”

“He certainly had enough time if he wanted to.” Etienne shakes his head and clasps Gaston’s shoulder. “Let’s go inside. Uncle makes the best pot-au-feu.”

“Oh? Shouldn’t (y/n) be the one doing the cooking around here? You shouldn’t be too lenient with her. She needs to learn how to do housework. She can’t rely on her looks to get her a husband.”

You grab Laur’s arm, digging your nails into it. “Get him away from me before I take the shovel to his fat head.” Only he could hear you whisper this threat. Used to your dislike, Laur nods and goes to push Gaston inside the house.

“I feel bad leaving you.” admits Beau as he looks back at your house.

“I’ll endure. I just have to eat quickly and run to my room.”

“We’ll continue the story tomorrow?” He asks.

“Definitely.”

  
  
  
  


Just like you told beau, as soon as you finished dinner you made a mad dash to your room. You would come out once you were sure Gaston was gone. Sitting on the edge of your mattress you gaze at the bed across from your’s. That side of the room is bare except for a few small remnants of your sister. You missed her but knew she was better off in Paris. Anywhere, really, than here. Gaston would’ve never stopped until she agreed to be his. You still felt lonely though as you stare at where she used to sleep.

_“I bet he was just trying to win Emmaline.”_

You frown remembering what Gaston had said. Normally you ignored everything that come out of his mouth, but you couldn’t this time. 

“It can’t be true. Gaston is just an ass.” Quietly you try to convince yourself. Beau had been friendly with Emmaline too. At one point it did come across to you that he might like her. What man wouldn’t?

Biting your lip you’re unable to push away the intruding thoughts that start to swell inside of your head. They hurt, each one slapping you harder. Emmaline was the epitome of all women. Beau would have to be absolutely blind not to be enamored by her stunning beauty. And then there was you. Her shadow. What were you compared to Emmaline?

  
*  


_You knelt beside you sister in the garden. Knees caked with dirt and your gloves following suit. Emmaline had her (h/c) hair in a lustrous braid._

_“How long will it take them to grow?”_

_She giggles. “Quite a while. I’m sure they’ll be delicious when they do.” Eyes lifting a margin they widen, accompanied by a slight tinge to her cheeks. “(y/n), Beau is here!” Patting your arm neither of you notice the amount of dirt on your sleeve after doing so. The two of you rush to meet him at the gate._

_“Bonjour.” Beau’s voice chirps happily at the sight of you and Emmaline. “And how are the two of you?”_

_Emmaline, shining the brightest, matches Beau’s smile with an equally dazzling one. “Just fine! And how have you and your father been? We’ve been hearing explosions all day.”_

_A light blush dusts his pale cheeks as one hand rubs at his neck. “Yeah we’ve been having some. . . complications with this new invention. We’re still working out the kinks.”_

Ever since you and your sister moved to your uncle’s house you’d developed a crush on Beau. But you kept quiet, silenced by the overpowering attraction of Emmaline.

_“I see you and (y/n) have been hard at work.” Beau points out due to the dirt on your body. You curse agreeing to help Emmaline with gardening._

_“Anything to keep us busy. (y/n), quit being o shy.” She scolds you when you continue to act like a mute._

_“I’m not shy.” You shoot her a quick glare at putting the attention on you. Of course you wanted to talk to Beau too, but how could you when Emmaline monopolized all his attention. With your sister there you never stood a chance. Even if Beau did act kindly toward you, you knew he preferred Emmaline, just like every other guy._

  
  
*  


It hurt. You loved your sister but resentment clawed its way into you, contaminating every inch of your being. 

You loved Beau. That was the obvious truth and a part of you was glad she was gone. You hated even thinking that.

What a terrible sister you were.


	2. Pt.2

_My dear (y/n),_

_How my heart aches. I’ve found myself missing you more and more. The streets of Paris are exhilarating but I pine for your company, my little goose. If I were to ask you to move here with me I wonder if you would. You’d find your life enriches here, I’m sure of it. Maybe even find yourself a man. Or did you find one in that small village I wonder if that is why you haven’t written to me for weeks. I would love to be there and see you radiate the glow one gets with a first love. I know that feeling all too well. Men are a plenty here and I’ve had my share. Right now a man named Hugo fills my waking days. He is quite handsome. Fairly agreeable._

_Oh (y/n), please write to me. I await any news from you. Letters from our brothers cannot even start to fill the void._

_Your devoted Emmaline._

  
  
  


Your fingers gently move along the elegant strokes of your sister’s handwriting. Each curve and subtle loop made you miss her too. But what did you have to say to her? Gaston was still an utter menace. Surely she wouldn’t want to return with him still on the prowl.

Her invitation to move over there tempted you. Yet you knew you couldn’t break your family’s hearts like that.

Forlorn you tuck her letter away and put on your shoes. You had to head over to Beau’s to continue with the story the two of you had been reading. From the amount of pages left you knew the story was coming to an end.

“Going to Beau’s again?” Avery’s voice makes you jump out of your skin as you tried to sneak to the front door. Devilish smirk making his features take on an ominous light he leans back in his chair. 

A finger to your lips you try to quiet him. “If you must know, yes I am. Keep your voice down. There’s no need to alert the others.”

“That’s three days in a row. What could you possibly be doing over there?” He goes on with a suggestive hum.

The creaking of wheels alerts you to Paul. “I’m equally curious.”

“You two are so nosey!” Hissing you march out, their laughter following you until you slam the gate closed and rush down the pathway. 

You mumble to yourself incessantly under you breath as you make your way to Beau’s small cottage on the other side of town. Your brothers’ protective mode had been switched on after that day they found you reading with Beau. Endless taunts and remarks succeeded. You blush remembering all the things they said to you. Even your uncle was having fun at your expense. He was talking about dowries and how at least if you married Beau you’d still be living near him.

Perched on top of the fence that encased his cottage was Beau, casually tossing feed to the clucking chickens that surrounded him. You smile at the endearing sight. He looked so serene and at peace that you didn’t want to disturb him. The slight breeze that passed by sent a few strands of his brunette hair swaying about his face.

Out of the corner of his eye he catches you and grins. “(y/n). Don’t be shy. Come closer!”

Teetering slightly, you regain your balance and draw closer. The noise of the chickens grew, panicked by your presence. Beau holds out his hands to help guide you while you looked down at your feet, trying to avoid stepping on the poultry. The feel of Beaus fingers gripping onto your’s makes you clumsy as you stumble forward.

“What an obstacle just to get to you.” You pass off your blunder with a forced chuckle. Your hands are still entrapped with his.

“But the mademoiselle was able to conquer it! And for that you should be awarded.”

“Oh?”

He instructs you to close your eyes. Obeying his orders you close your eyes and feel him press something into your palm and close your fingers around it.

“Okay, open.”

You’re met with a beautiful rose. Tinted in a color you’d never seen before. “Lavender? What a beautiful color! I didn’t think roses like this existed.”

Beau smiles. “Madame LeBlanc searched quite a while for them, at my request.”

“Just for me?”

His blush doesn’t go unnoticed by you as he shyly nods.

“Why lavender though?” You question the choice of color. 

“Well-” He doesn’t get to finish. A loud booming noise shakes the ground beneath your feet and rattles the windowpanes of his house. Distressed, the chickens run wildly around the yard.

“Papa!” The two of you rush inside. Smoke immediately floods out the door and stings at your eyes when you submerge yourself in it. There’s loud coughing. “Papa?” Beau calls out and squints; waving his hand in front of him to clear the smoke.

There’s more coughing, distinguishing where Maurice is. While Beau navigates through the smoke to where his father is you pry open all the windows. Slowly the smoke dissipates revealing the inside of Beau’s modest home. Beau helps Maurice off the floor and sets him at the blackened table where gears are strewn all over the place as well as curled wires and screws.

“Th-Thank you.” Maurice coughs into his handkerchief. “This one’s proving quite tricky. I’ll have to go back to the drawing board.” The stout man shakes his head with disappointment. That’s when he notices you. “Oh! Hello (y/n)!”

“Bonjour Monsieur Merchant.” Although he insisted that you call him by his first name you still found it hard to kick the habit of greeting him formally.

“It’s been such a delight having you over these past few days. This house was in need of a woman’s presence. Plus since you’ve been here Beau hasn’t been quite as lonely. In fact he can’t stop talking about you!”

That surprised you.

Beau’s face flushes. “Papa!”

Ignoring his son’s exclamation of horror, Maurice grabs your hands. “You should make an honest man out of him.”

Now you’re blushing too and averting eye contact with both men while Beau groans in the corner and hides his face.

“Anyway! Sorry about the mess. How’s your family?”

“J-Just fine.” Managing to stutter out that clipped sentence you regain your composure.

“How terrible it must be to live in a house filled with nothing but boys! Has your sister let you know when she will be returning?”

You can’t help but go quiet, remembering her letter. “She has no plans on returning. She quite likes it in Paris. Has herself a boyfriend too. Actually. . . Emmaline wants me to go live with her.”

Someone sharply inhales.

Maurice’s bushy white eyebrows go up. “Oh?”

Chancing a glance you quickly look at Beau. His expression unreadable.

“I highly doubt my brothers and uncle would let me go willingly. They put up a big fight when Emmaline said she was moving to Paris. Plus I like it here. Why start over when I have a life here?”

“Well said!” Beau’s father laughs in agreement. “See Beau? You have nothing to worry about! So stop looking so glum.”

“Papa. . .” His son despairs with sheer embarrassment. 

You find his blush utterly adorable.

  
  
  
  
  


“I’m sorry you had to help us clean up.”

You shake your head and pull your rose closer to your chest. “It wasn’t a problem at all! I was the one who volunteered myself anyway. It was fun. Your dad is so funny.”

A shy smile pulls at his lips. “When it’s not at my expense then yes. He doesn’t get a chance to interact much in the village. People think he’s crazy.”

Angry at the narrow minded people in town you spit out “They’re the crazy ones! Maurice is such an amazing, kind, and smart person! Just like you!” You nearly say ‘oops’ when you realize what you had blurted out.

Beau stares at you and you feel yourself shirk away as he gapes at you. “You think I’m amazing?”

Face heating up you immediately start to panic internally. “W-Well yeah. I mean. . . Obviously. You’re incredibly intelligent. You’re just so. . . amazing. . .” _Why am I still talking?! Shut up!!_

“You’re pretty amazing too (y/n).”

“Yeah right.”

“I’m serious. When I see you every day I’m amazed. And when you laugh you strike me dead.” He grows quiet and stops walking beside you.

Lucky for you the rose’s stem had no thorns. Now your grip was choking the stem. You found it hard to breathe. These were words meant for beautiful people like Emmaline. 

“And when you read or speak I get completely lost.

Is this really happening?

Beau’s undivided attention is entirely on you with those deep eyes of his.

“I-”

“(y/n)!!” Laur is running up the road toward you and Beau. “She’s back! Emmaline’s back!”

What timing.

  
*  


Flinging the front door open there she was. Emmaline seated in a chair as she brings the teacup to her lips. As if she had never left. The rest of your family hover around her. Her (e/c) eyes turn and comically widen. Her cup nearly drops out of her hands.

“(y/n)!” She cries and leaps from her seat and flounces over to you. Emmaline’s hugs had always been suffocating; that had never changed.

“What a surprise!” Your voice is muffled by her shoulder.

“Why haven’t you been replying to my letters?!” She pulls away from you, hands gripping tightly on your shoulders. Her face cross with frustration and hurt. 

“I-I. . .” You really hadn’t been expecting any of this and completely lose all thought.

“It may be partly my fault.” Beau speaks up from behind you.”

“Oh! I hadn’t even noticed you were there! As handsome as ever! It’s such a pleasure to see you Beau.” Emmaline preens while still holding you. Something disrupts her features. “Have you and (y/n) been keeping each other company?”

He admits with a note of shyness “Yes we have. We’ve been reading together.”

Emmaline peeks over her shoulder to her brothers and uncle. That’s when you see that familial teasing grin that seemed to be hereditary. “Our (y/n) has certainly grown up so much since I’ve been gone!” The whole house erupts with laughter and you shrink into Emmaline’s hold, attempting to vanish. Even Beau chuckles gently. “(y/n)! Shame on you for not telling me!” Lightly pinching your cheek Emmaline grins at the both of you. Then it turns into a pout. “So my proposition then?”

“We’ll talk about it later when we’re alone.” You whisper and manage to unlatch her fingers from you. Turning to Beau you try to conceal your blush. “Thank you for walking Laur and I back home.”

Politely shaking his head you notice his eyes linger on the rose still clutched in your hands. “No trouble at all. I should thank you for helping clean the mess in my house. Plus it’s good to see Emmaline. Enjoy your time with her.”

“But the book-”

“-can wait.” Sending you a reassuring smile he says goodbye to everyone else.

Once he closes the door your sister gangs up on you. “Little goose! You have a lot of explaining to do! What have you and Beau been up to?” 

Shooting down any misconceptions she might have you quickly interject. 

“Nothing that you’re thinking of!”

Avery and Paul share identical grins while Uncle Ambrose’s laughs turn into a coughing fit that has him reaching for his weathered handkerchief.

Laur nudges a surly looking Etienne. “There better be no funny business. At least not until he proposes.” Etienne grumbles.

Which earns a gasp from your sister. “Are they at that stage? No fair! (y/n) can’t get married before I do!”

“Who would be insane enough to marry into this family?!” You exclaim.


	3. Part 3

After everything was said and done you were happy to have Emmaline back. That night you sat in her bed as she braided your hair while chatting nonstop about all her adventures in Paris. 

“What do you have planned for tomorrow?” You ask her. 

“Nothing? I came to visit my family and no one else. God knows I’m not gambling going into town and seeing that awful man. Etienne promised me that he wouldn’t bring Gaston here during my stay.” Puffing out her cheeks in distaste her fingers work diligently to plait your hair. They pause momentarily then go back to work. “So, tell me about you and Beau.” 

“Emma!” You groan. 

“Oh come now! I know you’ve been in love with him since day one!” 

You sputter at her knowledge. “How?” That was complete news to you. 

“(y/n), I’ve known you since the day you were born and far before that when you were in our mother’s womb. I’ve cared for you and I’d like to think I know you better than anyone else. Sisters have a special bond. I always tried to get you to speak up and talk to him, but you were always too shy. My sweet little goose.” Her hands affectionately pet your head. 

Regret made your fingers curl into your palm. There you were being jealous over nothing. 

“(y/n)?” 

Shoulders slumping you remember your exchange you had with Beau before Laur had interrupted. “Do you think there’s a possibility that Beau could love me back?” 

There’s pure shock when she sharply gasps. “Why would you ask such a thing. Of course Beau loves you back!” 

“That’s not exactly what I asked-” 

She roughly turns you around, (e/c) eyes looking straight into your’s. “Because what you asked is absolutely silly. There’s no possibility, but a fact that Beau loves you!” 

Skeptical you ask “What makes you think that?” 

Emmaline laughs softly. “Oh (y/n). You really are too sweet. Men are simple creatures. One as genuine as Beau makes things obvious. He melts around you. It’s so adorable. Also there’s the fact he gave you a lavender rose.” 

“What does that mean?” 

Her eyes twinkle as she leans in closer to you. “In the language of flowers, a lavender rose means love at first sight.” Gushing at your perplexed expression she leans back against her pillows. “That’s why it’s frustrating seeing that the two of you aren’t even courting yet!” 

“Well-” 

“No. No excuses. Big sister is here to help!” 

That’s when you stand from her bed, every muscle in you ready to bolt. “Emma-” 

A sinister grin on her pretty face she advances over to where you have backed yourself up against. “The two of you will be together by the time I leave!” For someone who wasn’t much taller than you, Emmaline towered menacingly over you. 

Gulping, you shut your eyes.   
  
  
  
*The Next Day*   
  
  


“Do I have to go out like this?” 

“Of course! It’ll be the final breaking point to Beau’s self control.” Emmaline claps her hands, overly pleased with her creation. “I wish you would’ve let me dress you up like this more often. You’re even more beautiful when you’re shined up! You look. . .” There’s a hitch in her voice that broke your heart. You turn to find her covering her face. “You look like mom.” 

Smiling sadly you go over and embrace her. 

“Oh my little goose.” Sniffling Emmaline brushes your hair with her hand. 

There’s a knock at your door followed by “What’s all this crying about?” Avery opens the door, grinning until he sees you. Instantly his smile vanishes; eyes glossing over. 

“Okay everyone!” You finally snap. “That’s enough water works!” 

“Where are you going?” Your brother follows after you while dabbing at his eyes with his sleeve. 

“I’m. . .” Heat flooded your cheeks. “None of your business!” Before you close the front door you hear Emmaline tell him: 

“We’re going to have a new brother.”   
  
  
  
  
  


The walk there seems longer than usual as your heart races and the palms of your hands begin to prickle with sweat. You pass by a few people, managing to turn their heads and have their gaze linger on you. Their blatant stares made you even more anxious as you tried to hurry along, picking up the hem of your skirt so you could manage a small jog. The entire time you played over what you’d say to Beau in your head. Rehearsing it over and over again until you had your line memorized. You just hoped you didn’t mess it up. You still couldn’t quite believe you were actually going to proclaim your love for him. It made your stomach twist uncomfortably. You had to be strong though. You didn’t even want to fathom what would happen if you went back home and told your sister you ended up wussing out. 

Beau’s cottage came into view. Same image just like any other day. Only everything felt so different. You opened the gate and entered the yard where chickens clucked around your ankles until you went up to the front door. With one quick knock you wait and try to calm your throbbing heart. You hear the clicks of locks and soon the door opens. Beau smiles at you as he usually does until he gets a full view of you. His eyes widen. 

“(y/n)?” Voice nearly breathless, the rise and fall of his chest is slowed down. 

“H-Hi.” Straining to keep his gaze you take a deep breath. “Um, do you have a minute?” 

Beau stiffly nods and gestures for you to come in. Hoping that his father isn’t in the house you take a tentative step and cautiously look around. “What. . . What did you want to talk about?” 

“I found out what the color of the rose means. Well- Emmaline actually told me.” You had that last part quickly having to take another breath to supply yourself with oxygen. 

“O-Oh?” 

“You. . . You love me?” Hesitantly you look up at him, completely vulnerable now. 

In a heartbeat Beau nods and says “Yes. I do. I love you.” 

You can’t help the shiver that runs through you. It’s now or never (y/n). Just spit it out. “I love you too!” You winced at how loud your voice had unintentionally gotten. This doesn’t seem to go noticed by Beau as his face shines with an overjoyed smile. Your heart throbbed at such a beautiful expression. His laugh like the plucking of harp chords. Nervously he holds his hands out to you. Heart beating frantically you grab his hands and allow him to bring you chest-to-chest with him. 

“Is that why you got all dressed up? To tell me that you loved me?” Beau asks breathlessly. 

You nod. “I thought it would help, being all dolled up.” 

“You could’ve come in rags and told me you loved me and I still would feel the same.” He admits. Hands trembling slightly he experimentally caresses the side of your face. Letting him know that it was alright to touch you, you lean into his palm. “I still would’ve thought you were beautiful.” 

“I’ll have to test that out, see how sincere your words are.” You tease only to ease the furious blush that has your face burning. 

His chest rumbles as he laughs.   
  
  
*   
  
  
  


Gaston prowls around town with LeFou tailing after him; or at least attempting to keep up with the much taller man. He pays no mind to the struggling Lefou however instead puts on an arrogant air about him that has the townspeople nodding in reverence to him. Yes he had it all. Except for beautiful Emmaline on his arm. He grimaces to himself. What a shame she left. Gaston had tried to get Etienne to force her back home. He should’ve known better than to ask her brothers. They spoiled their sisters and let them do whatever they pleased. Women had to be put in their place in order to be of any use to a man. 

Misogynistic thoughts would’ve continued had it not been for the stunning girl he spotted near the fountain. Doing a double take, poor Lefou bumps into him. 

“Who is that? I’ve never seen her before.” 

Lefou follows Gaston’s gaze, squinting slightly. “Isn’t that (y/n)?” 

“(y/n)? Hah! Impossible!” he scoffs at Lefou’s observation but nevertheless he walks closer to get a better look of the girl. There were features that were similar to (y/n)’s. Same (e/c) eyes, except they looked lovelier against the soft powder set on her face. Lips painted with a delicate rouge and (h/c) locks curled about her shoulders; a lavender flower pinned to the side of her head. An exquisite sight, even resembling Emmaline a little bit. 

“It’s impossible.” 

“I’m pretty sure it’s her. Sure did clean up nicely!” 

“Shut up.” Gaston barks. He scratches his chin in thought. “Looks like I was wrong about her. She truly is a beauty just like her sister. What luck.” 

“Uh. . . Luck?” 

“Don’t you see, Lefou?” He grins down at the shorter man. “I don’t need to pine after Emmaline anymore. She can stay in Paris for all I care!” 

Utterly confused Lefou tries to follow along to Gaston’s logic. 

“Sure, (y/n) will have to learn a few house chores before I can ask her to marry me.” 

“Y-You want to marry (y/n)?!” Lefou exclaims. 

Gaston slaps Lefou on the back making him nearly fall forward. “If I can’t have Emmaline, her sister will have to do. After all, it seems like she’s changed for the better!” He’s about to go up to an unsuspecting (y/n) but stops when he sees Beau going toward her as well. The brunette man is grinning at her and takes a seat comfortably next to (y/n) as she gingerly takes his hand. Gaston’s jaw sets rigidly. 

“That meddlesome boy. . .” 

“Looks like she likes Beau. Oh well. Just leave that family and find another pretty girl to fawn over. Gaston?” Lefou had been walking away and turned to see Gaston heading over to the two. “Gaston!”


	4. Pt.4

The light spray of the fountain behind you kisses the back of your bare arms. Completely in bliss as you see Beau returning, his smile turning somewhat bashful once he’s close enough to you. Beaming up at Beau as he hands you a fresh roll from the bakery you know, your face is a burnt shade of pink accompanied by (e/c) eyes that must be sparkling with innocent puppy love. You hypothesize your outward appearance based on Beau’s identical flushed expression. Chest a flutter, thousands of delicate butterfly wings beating against one another, you shyly thank him and take a small bite into the soft bread that yields under your teeth. 

“Our families are going to tease us even more mercilessly. You are aware of that, right? 

You groan at the mere thought. “I’m dreading it. You sure you want to be with me? It’s not too late to book it. I’d understand.” 

His laugh rings clearly. “I’m positive. I’m fully ready for whatever hell your family gives me.” Such a simple touch, his hand on top of your’s, yet it still sends your chest in a rabbid flurry. 

_I’m hopeless around him. . ._ Embarrassed you think to yourself while enjoying the warmth of his hand. 

“Gaston!” You hear the familiar cry of LeFou, Gaston’s lackey. Just in time to see the bulky figure of Gaston stomp closer to you and Beau. His fingers lace protectively with your’s before giving it a calming squeeze. Gaston’s blue eyes were narrowed in fury, fists clenched tightly as his boots slap against the ground. What could have twisted his undies in a knot? 

“Bonjour Gaston.” Beau greets him dully. 

“You worm!” 

You can’t help but gasp at his outlandish behaviour. “Gaston!” 

“Stay out of this (y/n).” dismissively waving you away like you were a pesky fly. “This is a matter between men!” 

A mahogany tinted eyebrow raises quizzically. “Oh? And what matter are you speaking of exactly?” 

“I’m talking about the pathetic excuse of a man such as you having the gall to try and make a move on (y/n) without her brother’s permission!” 

Now your own brows shoot up. Where did that come from? 

Unable to catch his snort, Beau rolls his eyes. “I’m doing no such thing. I’m simply spending time with the woman I love. And if I were to make a move, well, that would be none of your business. As for her brothers. . . I plan to tell them that I wish to start courting (y/n) with the intent of marrying her.” You can’t help but admire the man next to you once again. He handled Gaston’s crap so well without even batting an eye. 

Your brain barely had time to register that he had said he wanted to marry you before Gaston grabs him by the collar of his shirt and lifts him. 

Horrified you jump to your feet and claw at Gaston’s meaty arm. “Let go of him! Are you insane?!” Now there would surely be a crowd congregating at the scene. Even LeFou came to your side to try and coax Gaston to release Beau who merely glared at the man with black hair. 

“You marry her?” Nearly spitting out each word, Gaston roughly shoves him away. Beau stumbles slightly but regains his composure. “They’ll never allow it. Not when I go to them and ask for her hand in marriage.” With that he storms off, LeFou quickly chasing after him. 

“Wh-What did he just say?!” You dig your nails into your palm. “Him marry me? What on earth has gotten into that man?! He couldn’t have cared less a few days ago!” 

“(y/n).” 

Pushing your confusion aside you hurry to Beau’s side. “I’m sorry. Are you okay?” 

“Fine.” He’s glaring off in the direction Gaston had left. “We should probably hurry to your place though. Things can’t bode well. Plus Emmaline’s there.” 

“Right! Oh, Monsieur Lefebvre?” 

“Y-Yes?” Having been part of the crowd, Monsieur Lefebvre jumps as you single him out. 

“May I borrow your horse? I promise I’ll return him as soon as I am finished with this affair.” 

Uncertain at first he concedes once he sees the desperation on not only your face but on Beau’s as well.   
  
  
  
  


You race to your house, even passing by Gaston and LeFou as they throw themselves out of the path of your charging horse. In record time you make it to your home and spring from Monsieur Lefebvre’s horse. 

“Go! I’m right behind you!” Beau urges you forward. 

You nod and hurry inside the house. Your family stops what they’re doing and stare at you. 

“Goodness (y/n).” Emmaline stands looking at your frazzled appearance. “Whatever happened? Don’t tell me he rejected you!” 

Vigorously you shake your head. “No! Gaston’s on his way. You have to hide!” 

Emmaline’s eyes widen. 

Uncle Ambrose is the first to move. “Well don’t just stand there Emmaline! You heard your sister.” 

Snapping back to her senses she nods. “Right.” Rushing back into your shared bedroom you hear the resounding lock of the knob. 

Beau soon appears behind you, a few strands of his hair askew from the rush. 

“Why’s Gaston heading over here?” Paul asked no one in particular and starts wheeling his way over to the hall that led to the bedrooms. He blocks the entrance to the hall with his bulky wheelchair. 

Avery shrugs, just as clueless as everyone else. “Dunno. Etienne, I thought you told him that Paul was sick and not to come over lest he get sick too.” 

“I did.” Your elder brother turns to you, finally realizing how unnormally dolled up you were. His eyes narrow then shift to Beau. “First things first. You two apparently know why.” 

“Actually I really don’t have a clue-” you try to confess but Beau interrupts. 

“He’s going to ask you to give (y/n)’s hand to him.” 

Laur snorts. “Gaston wants to marry (y/n)? Impossible. You should hear all the things he’s said about her. Like saying she’s going to end up as a spinster. Or that-” 

“That’s enough. We get it.” Etienne cuts him off. 

“But Laur is right!” You interject, still befuddled over the whole ordeal. “Gaston has treated me like a leper for all these years. What’s gotten into him all of a sudden?” 

Several pairs of eyes stare intently at you making you squirm under their scrutiny. 

“Wh-What?” 

“Do you seriously not have a clue?” Uncle Ambrose chuckles. “Oh my sweet girl!” 

“(y/n),” Beau begins somewhat shyly. “It’s because you look even more beautiful today than you usually do.” You catch Avery snickering before Etienne shoots him a stern glare. Your elder brother’s gaze flips when he regards Beau with brotherly protectiveness. Unlike you, Etienne wasn’t blind to anything. Perhaps it was his time as a soldier that made him so observant to everything around him. Or maybe it had to do with him being the eldest out of all five of you that gave him that trait. Regardless, nothing passed by him. He saw through both you and Beau a long time ago yet said nothing. He didn’t want to believe that his baby sister was experiencing love for the first time. Etienne wanted to continue to think of you as his sweet baby sister who would never be attracted to anyone romantically. The truth was in front of him though and he couldn’t quite escape it now. Not with Beau looking down at you with pink cheeks and you returning the gaze with an identical blush of your own. 

“Beau’s right.” Etienne acknowledges Beau’s statement, albeit reluctantly. “You must’ve drawn his attention all dressed up. Why are you dressed like that anyway?” 

Fidgeting under all the attention you gulp. “That’s not important right now!” Beau chuckles beside you. 

The walls tremble slightly as your front door is knocked on viciously. 

Sighing Etienne goes to open it. “Hello Gaston. I heard you were on your way.” Opening the door more, he allows Gaston to barge in. 

Glaring venomously at Beau, Gaston manages not to attack him again. “That philandering wretch has been shamelessly ogling your sister! Such a man doesn’t deserve her! That’s why I’ve come, to preserve her honor, and ask for her hand in marriage.” 

You had the great desire to gag the entire time he spewed out his faux chivalry. You hadn’t been aware that his vocabulary was that large to involve the word ‘philandering’. Everyone watched and waited for Etienne’s reply. With equally beefy arms, he crosses them as he replays the whole scene in his mind. 

“You want to marry (y/n)?” 

“Yes! She’s far better off with me than with that scrawny boy.” Gaston jabs a thumb in Beau’s direction. “Bet he wouldn’t even be able to protect her if it came down to it. Spends most of his time reading those useless books instead of learning how to fight. Is that the fate you want to leave your sister to? Not being able to be protected or even feel safe? Marrying into that insane family of his, what with that crazy father of his! Is that not sign enough that that whole family is bad? That’s what will happen if you let him near your sister! I can protect her though. I can provide for her.” 

“Don’t you talk about my father that way!” Beau suddenly snaps and takes dangerous steps closer to him. His perfectly chiseled nose is scrunched up in a snarl, eyes blazing with a fury you never knew Beau possessed. “And how dare you say that I couldn’t protect (y/n)!” 

Rounding on him, Gaston advances forward; stopped only by Etienne’s arm. Avery and Laur had stood up by now, cautiously hovering around in case they were needed for back-up while Paul and your uncle could only observe what was unfolding. 

“Calm yourselves. Do not turn my home into a battlefield. Especially in the presence of a young lady.” Etienne reminds them with a quick glance your way. Anger wilting, Beau looks over his shoulders at you with regretful eyes as he backs down. Gaston still plenty filled with fury clenches his jaw tightly. “Beau, are you interested in (y/n) as well?” 

“I am.” He declares confidently. “And not for the reasons that Gaston is. From the moment I met her, I was in love. I didn’t choose her as a last resort.” Timidly Beau meets your gaze, and there flowed all the love he had spoken of. 

“Gaston does make a fairly good point though.” Both you and Beau stiffened at your brother’s words while Gaston grinned smugly. 

“E-Etienne?” You stare at your brother. 

“Beau has showed no signs of being strong enough to protect you if the need ever arose. Smarts can only take you so far if you don’t have any brawn to match it with. How could I ever trust (y/n) to a man who doesn’t look like he could even protect himself? You’ve got some muscle, I’ll give you that but I highly doubt you ever utilize it.” 

It was difficult to draw in any air. Was Etienne seriously siding with Gaston? Would he marry you off to that brute of a man? 

Smirking from ear to ear, Gaston struts closer to you while Beau is still stunned. “I believe that settles it-” 

“I object!!” 

Emmaline struggles to get past Paul’s wheelchair, her (e/c) irises dilated in a godlike wrath. 

“E-Emmaline?” Gaston breathes out. 

“There is no one better for (y/n) then Beau. I will not accept this despicable cur to even think that he’s marrying her!” Unafraid she goes head to head with Etienne. “Beau is a strong man! I’m sure if, heaven forbid, something were to happen where he was required to fight back for (y/n)’s safety he would! So what if he wasn’t part of some stupid war?” 

“Emma-” 

“No! You listen to me Etienne!” She growls and to your shock, Emmaline grabs a fistful of Etienne’s shirt. “Do you really think (y/n) is better off with Gaston?” 

Watching with bated breath even Gaston was still shocked at this new development. 

“She would have a sheltered life-” 

“-But she wouldn’t be happy! That jerk only started liking her once she wore make-up! Beau loved her even when her arms were covered with manure. I fled to Paris to get away from that man. Do you really want (y/n) to do the same?” 

Eery silence froze everyone in place while Etienne mulled over what Emmaline had just yelled at him. 

Etienne looks from Emmaline to you then back and forth between Beau and Gaston. 

“I can’t ignore the fact that Beau can’t protect (y/n).” He finally murmurs. 

“I’ll prove myself.” 

You stop breathing altogether once Beau steps forward. 

Determination set on his face. “If that’s what it takes. I’ll do anything to prove myself worthy enough for (y/n).” 

Guffawing, Gaston shakes his head with laughter. “I’d like to see that! (y/n) is as good as mine. You had your chance Emmaline.” 

Emmaline makes a gagging noise. “As if I would subject my sister to a life with you.” 

“Beau. . .” You grab onto his arm. "You don't have to do this." 

"I know." He smiles at you carefree and completely relaxed. “Don’t worry (y/n). I can hold my own against someone. I just want to demonstrate to your brother that I am physically capable of protecting you.” 

Pushing you slightly aside, Gaston faces Beau menacingly. “Then fight me. Whoever wins gets (y/n).”


	5. Pt.5

“Why are you being such an idiot?!” Emmaline furiously whips on her brother once they are in the privacy of his room. 

“Emma-” 

“Oh please, do enlighten me big brother.” She says in a sarcastic tone. “Our parents always thought you to be such a bright child. Did the war erase all your intelligence?” 

“Enough Emmaline.” Etienne barks. 

“Do you really think Gaston is better for (y/n) than being with someone who really loves her?” 

Etienne picks up his sword from the side of his bed and holds the blade in his hands, almost weighing it. “I promised.” 

His sister frowns at the melancholy in his voice. “Who did you promise?” 

She saw such sorrow in his (e/c) eyes that bore deeply into her. Etienne appeared before her years older than he was. He looked weary and tired. “I promised our dad that I would take care of you, take care of everyone. Above all, I promised that I’d make sure to marry you and (y/n) off to men who could take care of you. Do you really think it was easy for our parents to take care of six children? You remember how hard they worked. But they loved us. Oh how they loved us. They didn’t regret having any of us and you know mom wanted more! She always said we were her pride and joys. But when they died it was harder for me to feed all of you. And it was so hard to keep the boys in line. Laur with his womanizing, Paul staying out all hours of the night, and Avery. . . They would’ve put him in prison.” 

“That’s not fair Etienne. I helped. I worked hard washing other people’s clothes for mere pennies. I washed and washed all day until I thought my back would break. I took care of (y/n) when you and the boys went to war. We stayed there in Saint-Malo for so long after you left.” 

“And you shouldn’t have had to. I should’ve found someone for you to marry. I failed our parents in so many ways, Emma. I know you helped just like I knew you left because you were so tired of Gaston’s advances. I won’t lie, it was hard when you left. I couldn’t connect with (y/n) the way I did our brothers. I didn’t know the first thing about raising a young lady without you. A part of me was mad at you for leaving. You’d had as much as you could take though from Gaston. But he has money and knows how to hunt. He can keep (y/n) well fed and give her whatever she wants. I know he’s swine. But Beau. . . He is his father’s son. You see Maurice though and all the crazy inventions he comes up with. They leave well for their means-” 

“And have a home and family filled with love.” She points out. “Beau isn’t as crazy as his father. He can become a famous inventor!” Emmaline watched as Etienne sagged onto his bed with a heavy sigh. She sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulder. “Do you really want to give our sweet (y/n) to that swine? Our sweet little girl who gave you nothing but kisses and held your hand when she sensed you were stressed? She’s given you so much love Etienne. Don’t you want to do the same for her? Beau is who our father would want her to marry. You know that. You owe Gaston nothing. You fought beside him, that is all. It’s not like he saved you or anything.” 

He leans his head on his sister’s shoulder, closing his weary eyes. He could still vividly see the battle field and smell the gunpowder that filled the air pungently. The song of blades crashing against each other still rang in his ears. After the war his (h/c) hair had grayed substantially. Yet he remembered when he returned the bright smile on (y/n)’s face as she welcomed him home. She had grown so much that he hadn’t known who she was at first. But she held his face in her hands with so much love that he had been starving of. The last child born of (father’s name) and (mother’s name). Etienne knew that (y/n) would wilt if she were to live the rest of her life as Gaston’s wife. 

“I hate it when you’re right.” Etienne grumbles. 

Emmaline smiles softly and hugs her elder brother. “I promise I won’t leave again Etienne. I’m done running.”   
  
  
*   
  
  


You really didn’t want him to do this. The whole idea made your stomach churn. 

“Beau, we can just run away.” You speak up so only the brunette is able to hear you. 

A sad smile is your reply. “No. As much as I would love the idea that would be the cowardly thing to do.” 

“Why does it matter what they think? Obviously Etienne isn’t that smart if he truly thinks I’m better off with Gaston.” You try to persuade him away from any thought of fighting Gaston. That wasn’t him. He wasn’t one to let his stupid manly hormones get the best of him. 

Outside was incredibly bright with not a cloud in the sky. The sun beat down on both of you as you stood there waiting for your brother to come back with his sword while Gaston spoke with LeFou underneath a tree in a hushed tone. Laur and Avery watched from the porch while your Uncle Ambrose helped Paul outside. There was something on his lap that you couldn’t see from where you stood. 

“Your brother loves you (y/n). If this is the only way to put his worries to sleep then so be it.” 

“Why are you so amazing?” You mutter and spy your elder brother Etienne coming out of the front door. 

Gaston comes from underneath the tree as Etienne walks over. 

“Lets get this over with already.” Gaston urges your brother, already drawing out his sword. 

“No.” 

All of you stare dumbly at Etienne. 

“No?” 

He looks Gaston straight in the eyes, unafraid. “I was stupid to even think this. Gaston, you are not good enough for either one of my sisters and it will be a green day in hell before I see you become part of my family. I put up with you because you were my commanding officer, but the war is over and I am no longer your subordinate.” Etienne jabs the tip of his sword into the ground. He turns to you and Beau. “I’m sorry you two. Can you forgive a foolish old man?” 

“Pft. You’re not that old.” 

Etienne smiles down at you, his eyes shining. 

“There’s nothing to apologize for. You love your sister, that is clear enough. I’m just sorry that I ever caused you any doubt.” 

“Don’t be stupid Etienne.” Gaston growls and points his sword at him. “Pick up your sword then if you will not pit me against that spineless boy.” 

Frowning, Etienne stands his ground. “There is no need anymore to fight. Now get off my uncle’s property Gaston. I don’t want to make a scene.” 

The big creton wasn’t having any of it and in a blink of an eye he slashes his sword at Etienne causing Emmaline to scream and your brothers to rush down to the field. Beau holds you back, an outstretched arm shielding you from any harm that Gaston might bring to you. A bright red slash bleeds through Etienne’s shirt. 

“Are you insane?!” Avery yells. 

“Stand back. Your brother has caused me a great insult.” 

LeFou creeps behind Gaston. “Gaston, you really shouldn’t. . .” 

“Quiet LeFou! I will not be insulted by him.” Dark eyes narrow at Etienne. “Now pick up your sword. I will not have it said that I struck you down without a fight.” 

Hesitantly Etienne looks over at you then back to his foe. “No.” 

Grinding his teeth, Gaston lifts up his sword; prepared to strike a second time, his sword comes down. 

Everyone yells then grow silent when steel against steel sings in a screeching aria. Beau had moved quickly, grabbing Etienne’s sword and blocking the blow. The blades shrieked as they kissed until Gaston reels back from surprise. Beau uses this to his advantage and advances towards Gaston, each of his blows blocked by his adversary. Emmaline and your brothers were already rushing to Etienne to check on the wound on his chest. As you watched you realized that none of Beau’s parries were landing on Gaston, but you soon realized that that was Beau’s intention. He didn’t want to maim him, he wanted Gaston to back off of Etienne. He was trying to drive Gaston away. 

His attacks were quick, one after the other that made Gaston stagger as he backs away. Gaston wasn’t built to be light on his feet. He was built for brute force. “You little-” 

A clang cuts him off as he blocks just in time. 

“Is it bad?” you ask Emmaline once Etienne’s shirt is off. She had sent Avery inside to get some medical supplies. Your stomach flopped around at the sight but you made yourself look. 

Emmaline wiped away the blood with her sleeve. “It’s deep but not serious. We have to move him carefully.” 

With your uncle on one side and Laur on the other they help to lift Etienne up. You chance to look over at Beau and Gaston. Gaston was the one forcing Beau back now. He was using that brute strength that had Beau bending at the knees to try and keep his balance. It wasn’t enough. Beau’s sword went flying from his hands. 

“Beau!” you cry out and pick up your skirts to run and grab his sword. 

“Looks like I win after all.” Gaston grins and is about to strike Beau until a gunshot rings through the field. Both men jolt at the sound. You stop and look back. Paul in his wheelchair has his rifle expertly positioned in his arms. 

“Paul the cripple?” Gaston scoffs. 

Clicking his teeth, Paul languidly prepares for another shot. “Have you already forgotten the nickname they gave me in the war? How sad considering it was the name the men were shrieking when I shot them down and saved your platoon.” 

“Sharp Shooter.” He bitterly spits out. 

“That’s right.” He lifts up his rifle. “That’s the wonderful thing about this weapon. You don’t need legs to use it. Now I would suggest you yield your sword and get out of here. We’re war heroes too, the village people praise us as much as they do you. They won’t look at you too warmly once we tell them that you’re a worm.” 

“Gaston, c’mon. Lets just go. Please?” LeFou begged. 

Still the stubborn fool, Gaston proceeds to strike Beau with a yell. You rush just in time to block it with Beau’s fallen blade. Another shot rings, this time making Gaston shout in pain as he’s forced to drop his sword and hold onto his bleeding forearm. 

“Next one goes in that thick head of your’s.” Paul shouts. 

Not wanting to chance it, Gaston leaves but not before glaring at you and your family. 

You kneel down beside Beau, a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?” 

He lets out a small chuckle, his brunette hair had escaped the hair tie that normally held it back in a neat ponytail. “Yeah, I’m good. A lot more action than I ever thought would happen today. Is Etienne. . .” 

“Emmaline says he should be okay.” You glance back, Etienne being carried back inside by everyone. “I should probably send for a doctor just in case.” You’re still worrying over Beau however, turning his face from side to side to investigate the smooth cream planes of his skin. 

“(y/n) really. I’m fine.” He holds onto your hands, keeping them still. “It’s your brother who needs a doctor, remember?” 

Blushing you pull your hands away, a bit embarrassed. “Y-yeah. Let’s go get Doctor Bernard.”   
  
  


Later that evening with Etienne stitched up, you and Beau walk back to his house. 

“Do you really think your brothers will tell the villagers?” 

You nod. “Paul always keeps to his promises. I saw Laur and Avery leave the house to go to the tavern. Gaston might be there already. I hope he doesn’t start another fight. By the way, where did you learn to sword fight?” 

Beau looks ahead, toward the orange dyed sky and the sun that slowly sunk behind the hills. “Every little boy plays at swords when he’s younger. That and I read a lot of books where the characters sword fight. I’m not as soft as you think I am.” 

“How foolish of me. Of course you’re not.” Smiling you slip your arm through his to get closer. 

“You were pretty quick with the blade too.” He comments with a wolfish grin. 

“Hey, my brothers were in the war. Although they didn’t think it proper they taught me what was necessary to protect myself.” 

Beau stops to lean over and kiss you. “Thank you for saving me. It’s nice to know that I’ll have a strong wife.” 

Face heating up you bashfully kiss his cheek. “And I’ll have such a smart and strong husband."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is the final part of this story. Tbh it wasn't supposed to have gone on for this long ^^' Originally it was supposed to be a one-shot. Thank you for all the comments and kudos. I really didn't think it would do well here.


End file.
